


This Thing Between Us

by Darkness_Revived



Series: Star Trek Generations: Both Timelines [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kelvin Timeline, Poor Spock, Smut, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Revived/pseuds/Darkness_Revived
Summary: James T Kirk wakes up to find a beautiful woman named Nyota Uhura on top of him. They pursue a relationship, promising to stay together the whole time.





	This Thing Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome Interrogator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239172) by [blcwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter). 



> Just so you know, if you've read the work before, it will look different.
> 
> Also, I don't own t he Star Trek franchise.

USS _Enterprise_

* * *

 

0610 Hours...

It was pretty early in the morning, so it was a surprise Jim had somebody at his door.

Jim groaned in exhaustion. It was probably just Spock, who had to discuss something that had everything to do with Jim Kirk and not the  _Enterprise._

_'But why would Spock show up at my door at 6:10 in the morning?'_ Jim thought in confusion. It'd better be important, cause the Captain has Alpha shift in 2 1/2 hours.

But to his surprise, it was none other than  _Nyota Uhura_ herself. Jim stared at her seemingly innocent eyes, unaware of the trap underneath.

"Okay, Lieutenant Uhura, this better be good, cause it's, I don't know, a little early?" Jim shot, not bothering to hide his frustration.

"Captain, can I talk to you? It should be quick." Uhura replied, casually.

Jim stepped back and motioned her in and went turn on his lamp. However, he happened to have missed her silent cheer of success.

Uhura stepped in, and her face returned to normal and she sat right next to him. He decided to scoot over and put space between the two of them, but she scooted close to him.

Jim's heart began to quicken its pace.

"Okay, um, so what do you need to talk about?"

In retrospect, Jim was nervous around her, at least, when she's this close in proximity. He had hit on her when he was so drunk in that bar, and he was sure she'd despise him.

But obviously, this was something unusual, as she would always go to Spock first. Maybe she did, but then, Jim lost his train of thought.

It happened so quickly, he barely registered what happened. Uhura jumped on his lap and wrapped her hands around his head and leant down to kiss him. She desperately ground her hips against his, needing friction.

Jim would never deny a woman sex, but this was something else. He grabbed her arms and rolled them over and pinned her down. He so hard right now, but he knew better.

 "Uhura,  _what the hell are you doing?!"_ Jim demanded.

Uhura practically ignored his question, as she continued to try to get friction against him. But he pinned her hips so she couldn't, so it was a futile attempt.

Finally, she broke. "JIM, I NEED YOU! NOW! PLEASE JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"

Jim's jaw dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. I appreciate your opinions. They help build the work!


End file.
